


Adjustments

by dicie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragon Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicie/pseuds/dicie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime, a knight in shining armour, has found a dragon that needs seeing to. But the dragon has a different idea about what that seeing to entails.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Hajime's day is not going how he imagined. There are various things he thought it might entail: falling off his horse, getting charred by a dragon, or skewered by talons all promising possibilities. He grunts and shifts his his angle. Getting fucked by his mission wasn't an option he had considered.</p>
</blockquote>written for SASO BR5.
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments

Hajime's day is not going how he imagined. There are various things he thought it might entail: falling off his horse, getting charred by a dragon, or skewered by talons all promising possibilities. He grunts and shifts his his angle. Getting fucked by his mission wasn't an option he had considered.

"Shh," the dragon says, hand a hand for once and cupping Hajime's cheek. "You're so tense, shining knight!"

"I'll pick my sword back up," Hajime grumbles and attempts to keep himself _moving_ despite the dragon's lack of assistance, right before he realises that was a fucking stupid thing to say. The dragon's smile grows as his lips pull out into a muzzle again and his head stretches long from his human body where he twists it to huff a white hot ball of fire towards where Hajume's sword where it lies in its sheath. The sword is protected from destruction from dragon fire - Hajime wouldn't have gone out to slay one _without_ that - but its sheath is not, and he won't be touching either of them without burning his hand for hours.

Hajime groans, not least because the dragon has started cooperating with the tilt of his hips again, rolling them into Hajime so that he's filled and he presses into the spot inside of him that makes this feel like a good idea. "You're a piece of work," Hajime says, in between breaths.

"I have heard tell," the dragon replies, returning himself to something that resembles mostly human. Hajime isn't sure he likes this better.

Which, in between Hajime's unwilling sounds of enjoyment, he discovers, was the wrong thing to think.

If the dragon has outright telepathic abilities, he's keeping his scaly lips shut on the matter, but he definitely understands _that_ thought of Hajime's as his back arches and the dragon's skin shifts under his thighs from its autumn hues towards a blue, and then green, settling on the colour of new growth through snow as it divides into even diamond scales.

Hajime guesses what the next thing is, when the dragon pulls his head down with the very tips of his claws digging into Hajime's skin and his tongue flickering in with the taste of smoke to explore Hajime's mouth, and he winces and lets out an uncomfortable sound around the dragon's tongue. The dragon stretches him tight from the inside, as his cock changes in size to match the rest of him.

Curiosity ruined the knight's asshole, he supposes. 

The dragon flips him over, their positions reversed so that Hajime's back is pressed to the animal rug splayed across the floor. 

("I killed it myself," the dragon had said.

"Stop nicking our cows," Hajime had replied.)

The dragon's smooth scales change the texture between them, but when he's stretched as tight as he is, he doesn't have much say in what the dragon does to him. Not that he really thinks there was any other outcome to be had from the outset. Not once the dragon had treated him to tea and stale biscuits before explaining that there were plenty of deals to be made, but there was this one condition first. And Hajime is stubborn, but will try anything once.

After he's shaking and pulled apart, too stimulated to do more than let the dragon work his hips on his cock, after already having finished once, after everything muscle screams at him in the best way to _stop_ the dragon set him down.

The dragon sets him down with remarkable gentleness and licks the pinpricks of Hajime's blood off the tips of his claws. "Now, shining knight, what can I do for you?"


End file.
